official_chuggington_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
I’m Wilson the Diesel Engine
I'm Wilson the Diesel Engine (私はウィルソンディーゼルエンジンです/Watashi wa u~irusondīzeruenjindesu) is a Japanese song dedicated to Wilson. This song debuted in the crossover special Wilson and the U.K. Trip, and was used again in Hello Wilson and Brewster. It was performed by Keiko Toda and Kōhei Miyauchi, with Takeshi Aono later re-recording over Miyauchi. Lyrics Japanese :私は機関車のウィルソンです :ウィルソン、ディーゼル機関車 :うわー :私は冷たい風を通って自分の道を作る :私の赤い体はそれを通り抜ける :朝の太陽はやや眩しいです :鼎洞、鼎洞、ピーパイ :鼎洞、鼎洞、ピーパイ :私たちがトンネルを通過するとき、私たちはすでに駅にいるでしょう :"さて、ウィルソン、今日も信頼できる仕事が必要です :小さな機関車の仕事も非常に重要です " :"かしこまりました" :うわー、うわー :誰かの角が聞こえる :港の方角から聞こえる :私は急いでいる、みんなを見たい :鼎洞、鼎洞、ピーパイ :鼎洞、鼎洞、ピーパイ :私たちが町に来たら、見て、それは駅です :"さて、ウィルソン、今日のあなたの仕事はちょっと難しいでしょう :あなたが見る通り、トラックはいたずらを引き起こすのが大好きです " :「うまくいくよ！」 :うわー、うわー :2本のレールが輝きます :彼らは夕日をキャッチして明るく輝きます :私は少しゆっくりと走りたい :鼎洞、鼎洞、ピーパイ :鼎洞、鼎洞、ピーパイ :私たちが橋を渡るとき、私たちは最後の停留所にいます :"さて、ウィルソン、あなたは今日とても大変な仕事をしています :あなたは2日か3日間、倉庫に行って休むことができます " :"おっと！フート、トゥット、行こう！ " :私は機関車のウィルソンです :ウィルソン、ディーゼル機関車 Romaji :Watashi wa kikansha no U~Irusondesu :U~Iruson, dīzeru kikan-sha :uwa ̄ watashi wa tsumetai kaze o kayotte jibun no michi o tsukuru watashi :no akai karada wa sore o tōrinukeru asa no taiyō wa yaya mabushiidesu :kanae hora, kanae hora, :pīpai kanae hora, kanae hora, :pīpai watashitachi ga ton'neru o tsūka suru toki, watashitachi wa sudeni eki ni irudeshou :"sate, U~Iruson, kyō mo shinraidekiru shigoto ga hitsuyōdesu :chīsana kikansha no shigoto mo hijō ni jūyōdesu" :"kashikomarimashita" :uwa ̄, uwa ̄ :dareka no tsuno ga kikoeru minato no hōgaku kara kikoeru watashi wa isoide iru, min'na o mitai :kanae hora, kanae hora, :pīpai kanae hora, kanae hora, :pīpai watashitachi ga machi ni kitara, mite, sore wa ekidesu :"sate, U~Iruson, kyō no anata no shigoto wa chotto muzukashīdeshou anata :ga miru tōri, torakku wa itazura o hikiokosu no ga daisukidesu" :"umaku iku yo!" :Uwa ̄, uwa ̄ 2-pon no rēru ga kagayakimasu karera wa yūhi o kyatchi shite akaruku kagayakimasu watashi wa sukoshi yukkuri to hashiritai :kanae hora, kanae hora, :pīpai kanae hora, kanae hora, :pīpai watashitachi ga hashiwowataru toki, watashitachiha saigo no teiryūjo ni imasu :"sate, U~Iruson, anata wa kyō totemo taihen'na shigoto o shite :imasu anata wa 2-nichi ka 3-kakan, sōko ni itte yasumu koto ga dekimasu" :"o tto! Fūto, to~utto, ikou!" :Watashi wa kikansha no U~Irusondesu :U~Iruson, dīzeru kikan-sha English :I am Wilson the Locomotive :Wilson, the Diesel Locomotive :Wow wow :I make my way through the chilly wind :My red body makes it through :The morning sun is somewhat dazzling :Ding dong, ding dong, pii pii :Ding dong, ding dong, pii pii :When we get through the tunnel, we’ll already be at the station :“Okay, Wilson, you must work reliably today as well :The work of a little locomotive is very important too” :“Yes, sir” :Wow, wow :Someone’s horn can be heard :It can be heard from the direction of the harbour :I’m hurrying, I want to see everyone :Ding dong, ding dong, pii pii :Ding dong, ding dong, pii pii :When we come into town, look, it’s the station :"Okay, Wilson, your work today will be a little bit difficult :You see, trucks love to cause mischief” :“I’ll be just fine!” :Wow, wow :Two rails is shine bright :They catch the evening sun and shine bright :I want to run a bit slowly :Ding dong, ding dong, pii pii :Ding dong, ding dong, pii pii :When we cross the bridge, we’ll be at the last stop :“Okay, Wilson, you’ve worked very hard today :You may go and rest in the shed for two or three days” :“Hooray! Hoot, Toot, let’s go!” :I am Wilson the Locomotive :Wilson, the Diesel Locomotive Trivia *This is the first song to be only dubbed in Japanese. Category:Songs